


【双黄】日常小片段（六）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [6]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 双向暗恋。随手撸。顺便魔宫魅影真是吐槽无力…





	【双黄】日常小片段（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

四月了。

黄渤躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，想起身抽根烟，可烟盒被他师爷偷偷摸走了。他仰面看着天花板。屋子是黑的，他只看得到烟雾报警器的红光。房间里的唯一的亮。 

 

 

四月份的天分南北两方。这个季节里北方飘着柳絮，穿着外套还有点冷。可广州又不一样了。他们这两天广州郑州连着跑。他在飞机上穿着短袖和师爷扒虾吃，下飞机就感冒了。他在车上看凌晨一点的郑州的夜，头晕晕沉沉不想说话。 

酒店门口围了一群小姑娘，他一个个数过去，都是艺兴的粉丝。 

他们这班飞机因为天气晚了点，从六点延误到十点才起飞。他挑了挑眉，啥也不想说。 

他只想钻到被窝里，好好的睡上一觉。如果他能睡着的话。 

黄渤正准备上床的时候，黄磊来了，手里拿着一盒感冒药。 

"让你多穿点你不穿，感冒了吧。" 

他看着黄磊给他烧水，转个身的功夫又收走了他的烟。 

"诶诶诶，黄老师——"

"感冒了就别抽烟。你上床躺着去吧，我给你把药冲了。" 

黄磊命令人的时候从来不让人听出来，他的句式里藏着一股霸道，让人不由自主的顺着他的话去做。有些他身边的人，看破了的，便不愿再听他的话。但黄渤不在意这些，于是听话的躺到床上，看他师爷忙来忙去。 

他们是演员，这职业往上捯一个世纪还是社会阶层里最下层的一员，多少人演着演着就分不清现实和戏了。而重聚以来他师爷对他越来越好，他想或许是哪里出了错，黄磊入了戏却出不来了。 

他从黄磊手里接过药，温度刚刚好入口。他到过谢，不敢看黄磊的眼睛。 

他没问黄磊怎么知道他感冒了，有些事情问出来便是僭越。而他还没做好捅破窗户纸的准备。

黄磊没等到气氛变尴尬就回去了。于是满肚子心事的黄渤失了眠。

而他师爷走的时候和他说，晚安，做个好梦。

黄渤躺在黑暗里骂黄磊，骂着骂着却睡着了。 

 

 

郑州的节目流程很短，他们录完的时候天刚刚擦黑。他和黄磊站在一起聊天，孙红雷一脸神秘的过来说要不要一起做高铁回北京。

他第二天要去河北，黄磊第二天要去香港，但他俩说，好啊。 

他师爷于是买了三只烧鸡一提啤酒，说是要还小渤的海鲜。 

孙红雷扬言要曝光他们这种污染空气质量的行为，然而黄磊只是继续笑眯眯的，把撕好了的鸡肉码到小渤面前。

 

 

后来他偷偷跑去看他师爷拍的鬼片。那里面的人说， 

戏子啊，登上台就下不来了。   
  
  


  
END


End file.
